Redsky
'Redsky '''is a russet ticked tabby she-cat. Description Appearance :Overall, Redsky is considered attractive, with her slender build and bright pelt. Redsky prides in grooming her pelt to keep it clean, and as a result, hardly ever gets ticks or fleas. Her fur, however, is quite course to the touch, and is short yet thick. Her fur clings closely to her body, rather than the shaggy and fluffy fur of certain cats. Her fur is a bright russet in color, flecked a darker russet by her ticked tabby markings. The molly has a paler underbelly and muzzle, but is without any white on her coat. Her coat remains sleek, despite its rough texture. :The she-cat clearly wasn't made for fighting. She's of a slender build, being quite skinny with long legs that aren't bulging with muscles. She retains a slightly athletic build with toned legs, but remains weak. She has a clear abyssinian build, and is suspected to be the daughter of purebreds. Redsky has a long, thin tail and average sized paws. Overall, the Medicine cat is seen as an attractive figure to toms, and is everything but intimidating. It wouldn't be very difficult to beat her to a pulp. :To twolegs, Redsky appears remarkably adorable with her abyssinian blood, particularly because of her facial featuers. She has large, almond-shaped eyes of a honey-gold color that tend to gleam frequently in the light and basically scream innocence. Her head appears to be more of a red shade than the rest of her body, topped with larger ears. She has a small muzzle, as well as a small lower jaw. Her whiskers are longer and white-silver in color. Personality :Redsky is famed for her massive heart and gentle nature, thus why she's a good medicine cat. Although she longed to be nothing but a loving mother to a litter of her own kittens, Redsky enjoys helping others, regardless of whether or not they live within her Clan. She's an extremely affectionate character, and longs for a mate, despite it being against her Medicine Cat code. She's soft on just about everyone, which tends to be frowned upon since all of the Clans are at war. :Unfortunately for her, Redsky is an extremely docile and submissive character, who tends to be majorly shy around new faces. However, once she warms up to strangers, she reveals her honey-hearted nature and tends to become protective of them swiftly. On the downside, she is easily manipulated, especially because of her "dreamer" nature. The Medicine Cat is too naive for her own good, and tends to jump into whatever, so long as her "friends" tell her to. If one leads her on, and makes her believe that they'll help her dreams come true, they can basically do whatever they wish with her. She's a very weak cat, thus why she'd be a terrible warrior. But don't take it the wrong way, Redsky is an extremely intelligent feline, just maybe not so "street-smart", more of a "book-smart" kind of gal. :She's very innocent, which tends to make some non-heartless characters feel bad if they use her. Her sweet nature is very tempting, but with her naive nature, it's hard for her to tell if someone is flirting with her. Basically, she'll take it as a compliment, and just laugh and nod while blushing or something. She prefers the outside of camp where she can be free of stress, particularly because she's terrified of blood. Makes a great Medicine Cat. Skills ''TBC History Kithood : TBC Adolescence (apprentice) Adulthood (warrior) Postmortem None Pedigree TBC Relationships Family TBC Friends TBC Love Interests TBC Enemies TBC Other TBC Plots *''Maaaybe get a mate and have kids...trying to think of something unusual/dramatic. Infertile, but given the kits by StarClan??'' Trivia *She's based off of Red from FCRP. *Blood secretly nauseates her. Category:She-cats Category:Medicine Cat Category:Living Category:Characters Category:ForestClan Cats Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker